minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
INegOxyi
|place = 8/15 |alliances = TBA |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |Days = 20 }} Oxy is a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai. 'Profile' Name: Oxy Age: 16 Current Residence: New Hampshire, United States Occupation: Water Skier & Camp Counselor Tribe Designation: ' '''Hobbies: '''I have many hobbies. Other than playing these survivors and other Minecraft related things, I Water Ski, Wrestle, and play golf. '''Pet Peeves: '''I have one major pet peeve that annoys the absolute heck out of me. And it is tapping noises. They just make me super mad and they annoy me so much, other than that I'm fine with basically everything. Oh and people who talk to much, not like they talk a lot, like all I can hear in my ears is their voice because they talk so loud '''3 Words to Describe You: '''I would say I am a very calm person, I would say this because I deal with hundreds of kids every summer, and legally I cant flip out on them or anything like that. This has taught me to have this calm nature. Another Adjective that would describe me would be Relaxed. Im not so uptight and like want everything to be perfect. I go with the flow. And the final Adjective I would use for myself would be Energetic, I have a energetic personality also. I am always up beat and don't really put myself down at all. '''If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''Ok so first you Obviously you need a stable source of food, so I would bring fishing gear. This would allow me to actually have food and would allow me to survive. Next is a pot so I can boil water and cook food and such. And Finally is flint, because I need fire to survive right, At least survivor has taught me something. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''Well I obviously want to be on your survivor but just saying that wont be enough. I would like to participate in this event because it seems that your survivors have the highest gameplay out of any survivor that I have seen. Now Winning isn't everything in these gameshows. The cast has to have good personalities, they also need to make the show entertaining. I believe that I could bring this to your show. I also want to show myself through your season. Show how I can talk to people and show how I can make people do things that I want. '''Why You Think You Will be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''I feel that my gameplay will rise above the rest. And show that I can actually play and be equal or better than the rest. I believe that I could win. But, that isn't my goal. Obviously I want to win but, My goal is to be remembered and to be actually entertaining during that season. I can play well and make decisions about votes very fast. So I have this strategy going into the game If I get in. So myself and someone else are gonna create an alliance and we are going to act like we hate each other, actually being alined we are going to tell the people that are with us that we need to keep each other so there is always a target that everyone wants out, causing myself and this person surviving. This will be great. 'Survivor Kootenai To be added. 'Voting History' Trivia Category:Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Kootenai Contestant Category:Survivor: Kootenai Category:Kiááyo Tribe Category:Idol Handler Category:Mosskitsi Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Kootenai Jury Member